Slateport High Haunted?
by Princess.Yue.16
Summary: 'You still remember the plan' May whispered to her classmate Misty.   She nodded.   'And I can't wait' she said excited.   'But I think we should ask more people to participate.' ...  MayxDreworBrendan?, MistyxAsh?, DawnxKenny, and more...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I made a lot off stories but I always deleting them because I think they're not good enough.

But I promise I will finish this one!

It's a shorty, but I need reviews to know if people want more of it so..

please enjoy (and review)

Ps. I think I don't need to tell that I don't own pokemon, duh!

* * *

::: Chapter 1 The Plan :::

'You still remember the plan?' May whispered to her classmate Misty.

She nodded.

'And I can't wait!' she said excited.

'But I think we should ask more people to participate.'

May thought about it.

'OK, we ask Ash and Soledad.'

'No!' Misty cried.

'Is there a problem?' Math teacher Gibson gave them a glare.

'I – I….' Misty's head turned red. May rolled her eyes.

'She just asked me something about maths Mr. Gibson.' She said simply.

Mr. Gibson didn't believe May.

'Please,… someone who asks **you** for help with maths?' He said.

'Hey!' She protested. But it was true. May asked mr. Gibson for his help for EVERY exercise, even the most simple one.

'It may be true that I'm not good with maths but still, I don't want to hear something like that from an …' Misty quickly covered May's mouth with her left hand and smiled at mr. Gibson.

'Nothing, everything's okay. She's just cranky today.'

That was close. If she let May continue, she would be send to the principal for the fourth time this week.

'Sure ladies, just pay attention now', and he turned his back, back to the blackboard.

May turned her head back to Misty, who sits behind her.

'That was close, you better be thankful for saving your bigmouth-ass again.' Misty whispered.

'My big mouth is up here, not down there' she said while pointing from her mouth to her backyard.

'But why not? You're the one who wanted more company?' May said coming back to there discussion.

'Yes, but not Ash and Soledad. I barely know Soledad and I don't want Ash as company…' and so they argued further. While the blue haired girl next to Misty, was listening to them, and pretended to study.

'Eh… Misty?' The girl, named Dawn, asked. Misty turned around and faced her.

'Yes?' she asked simply.

'Ehm, where are you two talking about?' she asked.

Misty looked at May. May rolled her eyes.

'Fine, tell her', May said annoyed.

May didn't like Dawn that much. Actually she was kind a rude to everyone, except the cute boys and some of her best friends. And the thing she lived for: Romance, couples, bikini's, sweet treats and contests. (hihi, just like in the series). Misty was the opposite. She wasn't that romantic type, but the good point is she was kind. She was into water-pokemon, loved the beach for it's water (so not the bikini's like May did) and she was very punctional(I couldn't find the correct word, sorry), the best party-planner ever! And so they helped each other balance. May supported Misty to get a boyfriend, and Misty helped her a way to be nice to other people.

'Ok Dawn. Well today we heard from May's stupid ex-boyfriend Ash a strange story about a student-hunter in Slateport High.' Misty said.

'Hey, my ex-es are never stupid!' May argued.

Misty frowned.

'Ash and not-stupid?' she asked.

'Key, you're right.' May replied. I mean, how stupid are if you don't get it when a girl likes you when she is the whole party with you, being nice to you and asks you to be his boyfriend? Twice?

'Back to the story: At 12 AM he drags around the school, hoping he will find students. He does horrible things to them when he finds you. But there is no chance that he finds students at that time in school.'

'That's true.' Dawn said.

'But, Ash also said that there were 3 security guards lost at night, in the past three days.'

'Do they think it was the student hunter?' Dawn asked.

Misty nodded.

'And what is your plan?' Dawn asked.

'What? How did you know we had a plan? Did you spy on us?' May said angrily.

Dawn got scared, Misty rolled her eyes.

'Please May, she sits next to me. Of course she heard everything we said. Especially with your high voice-tone. When you talk it's like screaming. And you are wondering why there are so many gossips about your life, everyone can hear what you're saying.'

Dawn sighed. Thankfully Misty is here to protect her. Misty continued.

'The plan is, May and I are going to spend the night here in Slateport high. With our camera, so our other friends can watch online what's happening. It was a dare, to check if the stupid story is true or not.'

'But I thought you didn't believe it.' Dawn made a point.

'Please honey, were doing it for publicity. The whole school knows our plan, and we are becoming more popular.' May said with attitude. Misty giggled.

' But Misty, back to my question. Why can't Ash come?' May asked.

Misty went red. How could she say to the ex of her crush that she likes him? Sure it was 4 months ago, and May is dating the quarterback of the school's football team Brendan by now but still. You don't go out with old boyfriends of your best friend.

'Ehh..' Then Misty had an idea.

'Hey Dawn, would you come along?'...

* * *

Liked it? Wanna know what's gonna happen?

sorry if I confused you by making a lot of grammer mistakes,

but I'm dutch, and I'm to lazy to use a translater.

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

:: Chapter 2 He broke up? ::

'I can't believe you!' May shouted.

May and Misty were walking threw the school. School was out for May. She will wait for Misty, so they can go home together and rush back to school when they got all the stuff they need.

'Why are you so mad?' Misty said.

'Because you asked Dawn… Dawn! You asked D-A-W-N!'

'Gosh May, you almost hate all people who haven't a high social status.'

'No I'm not! It's just… look at her!'

May pointed at Dawn who was standing by her locker. She was fixing her blue hair and putting up make-up.

'I hate her because she's such a Barbie-doll. She looks at the mirror 27/4!'

'May she's not. And btw you're flirting with boys all the time, and FWI it's **24/7.'**

May rolled her eyes and went to her locker.

'Hey don't you walk away from me' Misty yelled and she followed May.

They start talking about some gossip, until the bell rang. Misty said goodbye to May, and May went outside. Some friends of her (Ash, Leaf, Soledad, Iris, Barry, Paul, Lucas, Tyson(Hoenn-champ in anime)) and another dude with green hair she didn't know (Dento) were sitting on some outside couches ( or how the hell you call it ).

'Hey May!' Iris yelled friendly.

'Hey girlfriend! ( no not in that way) May hugged Iris.

'How are you?' May asked.

'Fine and you?' Iris replied.

' It could be better' she replied.

'OMG, Is there a problem? I'm feeling a gossip's coming up.'

'No Ier, please. Would you shut up about it if I told you, please only this one if it's not too hard for you'

Iris is like a news flash girl of the school. She can't keep a secret. Mostly the gossips aren't 100% true, because when people tell other people… well you know, they change some strong details.

Suddenly Dento said: 'Wow, your shoes are adorable! They match with your cute belt!'

Everybody frowned.

'Sorry guy's, I'll shut up I guess.' Dento said.

Everybody gave him a you-better-are glare, and continued talking with each other.

Iris grabbed her hand and pulled her to one of the "couches" and they sit down. May, now sitting next to Paul, grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and she takes a drag of his cigarette.

'Hey I wasn't done yet.' Paul complained.

'To bad for you, I'm cranky too today. I haven't smoke since..'

'A second ago?' Tyson joked.

'Haha,' She laughed sarcastically. Tyson laughed for real.

'No, since yesterday.'

Soledad doubts about it, she thinks that isn't the real reason she doesn't feel good.

'C'mon we need to talk!' Soledad grabbed her arm. Iris and Leaf followed.

'Hey! My cigarette!' Paul yelled.

'Bye Leaf' Lucas waved Leaf goodbye.

Iris 'awwed' and Leaf gave Lucas an air-kiss. Lucas blushed and the guys grinned.

'Now the girls left, let's have some guy-time..' Ash said while smirking.

'For real Ash, you love it when the girls aren't around? You really still aren't in puberty right?' Tyson said.

'No, I mean: we can have beer while school time without the girls thinking we are pathetic!' Ash said.

Everyone smirked, even Paul. Dento was clapping his hands like a girl.

' Stop it Dento I said guy-time, not gay-time' Ash said.

'I never thought something genius like that would come out something stupid like you' Lucas said complimenting his idea.

'Yeah man! It's like the whole world became opposite!' Barry freaked out, in a way only he could.

'We're proud of you boy, you grow up so fast..' Tyson put one hand on Ash's shoulder and with his other hand he pretended wiping a fake tear from his eye.

Ash rolled his eyes.

'You guys stay here, Barry and I are going to the shop near school.'

'Ayay captain!' Barry yelled and he followed Ash.

'I wan't to come too!' Dento rushed after them.

Misty en Dawn are in Trainer C-class.

'Hey Misty!' Julie greeted her friend bubbly.

Julie had bright brown skin and pretty silver/white hair. She was wearing her black cheerleaders outfit, just like May.

'Hey Juules, why is Mr. Harley late?' Misty asked.

'He's late, because he quitted his job. He doesn't want to be a teacher anymore. You already forgot?'

'Not really. Wait, does it mean the teachers know that …'

Julie covered her mouth.

'No dummie' she said cheery. 'Everything is alright'

Julie smiled to her friend, but inside she was a bit scared to.

Misty sat in the front of the classroom. 4 tables were grouped together. In front of her sat Drew, next to her Julie and next to Julie sat Dan.

'Hey Misty, how are you?' Drew asked gently.

'**Slym-ball' **Dan murmured. Misty giggled.

'I'm fine, and you?' 'I'm fine to. So … how is May?' he asked. Dan smirked.

'O here it is, the reason why you're being cheesy kind.'

Drew nudged him, en gave him a glare.

'No Dan, Drew always is gentle. Maybe you should learn from him.' Julie said.

'Yeah Dan, You should.' Drew teased him. 'I agree with Julie.'

'But it's true that you have a crush on May.' She said in a singing-tone.

'uh.. shut up.' Drew said. Misty giggled again.

'She's fine, I think.' She just stopped there although she knows there is something wrong with her. But Dan and Drew don't have to know about it, but she can tell Julie. She decided to talk with Julie after class. Drew noticed something.

'You think?' he asked pushy.

'W-What? Did I said that out loud?' Misty asked confused.

'Misty, is there something wrong?' Drew asked again.

'No, nothing.' Misty quickly said.

'You're lying.'

'No I'm not!'

'Yes you are!'

Dan and Julie were watching them speak, turning there heads every second from Misty to Drew to Misty..

'Guys stop! stop! You're making my mood miserable!' Julie cried.

'You're sing-talent already is.' Dan teased.

'You said what!' Julie asked dangerous.

'Nothing honey, I love you.'

When Julie still gave him a mad glare, he kissed her on her cheek and Julie smiled again.

'That's more like it. What are we gonna do about those two?' Julie was pointing at Drew and Misty.

'I say we put some duck-tape on there mouth.'

'You're so smart!' Julie said adoring Dan.

'Come on Drew, why do you even want to know? Are you a couple with May? NO! So why do you even care?' Misty said knowing Drew would make the problem worse if he know it's about Brendan ignoring May.

Drew was suddenly silent.

'Ouch' Dan said.

That must have been hurt, he thought. Julie gave him a mad-glare again.

'I think I start to like that glare' he said winking at her.

Julie rolled her eyes.

'Oeh, and that is my favourite' he said teasing her.

Julie sighed, and saw Misty covering her mouth while she looked shocked.

'Drew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it.'

'But it's true' Drew sighed. 'I guess I just want to cheer her up.'

'Are you sure? Not if bubbly-bonehead here next to me is first. She already has got her pom-pom's with her.'

Dan pointed with his thumb to Julie. She frowned.

'But she's always my sunshine though…' he looked deep into Julie's eyes.

Normally Julie is the flirt-atron who let melt down all boys, but this time **she** blushed!

'OMG Julie! You're blushing!' Misty smiled.

Then they heard 'aaaaw 'from behind them. The four teenagers turned around t see the whole class watching them.

'OMG they heard everything.' Misty said.

'O damn it!' Drew yelled knowing they heard he is dissed by Misty.

' Good morning class, please sit down.' Professor Oak walked in the classroom. 'Good morning mister Oakie-doakie.' Julie teased. Professor Oak just laughed.

'Hah? Where is mister Harley?' Misty acted.

'And why are you here?' putting a fake-worry-face

'Mister Harley quitted. Now I am your teacher.'

'But why did he quit?' Julie pretended to care.

'I don't know, now let's start with the class. Today you're going to learn..'

'Please tell me you were kidding.' Dan whispered to Julie.

'About what?' she asked.

'About you don't know why he quitted.'

'Of course I know dummie, I just wanted to know if the teachers does.' She said. 'Smart, now we know we aren't in trouble…'

'psst', Misty' Misty turned around. It was Dawn.

'What?' Misty asked.

'Do you know what happened with Mister Harley?' Dawn asked knowing Misty knows almost every secret in the school.

'No' she lied. She doesn't know almost every secret in school by accident, but because everybody trust her. So she isn't going to tell her, and maybe reason number two is that she's in the complot to…

The girls are in the girls-bathroom. Soledad was waiting for the right moment to ask May what's wrong. Leaf was talking about Lucas, May about her manicure for tomorrow and Iris is updating them the newest gossips.

'Do you know how Lucas called me yesterday?' Leaf asked cheery.

'Hmm, let me think. Leaf?' May said while smirking.

'Very funny May', Leaf said sarcastically.

'I know! Soledad is in stitches.' May replied. And it was true.

'Lucas called me Leaf Cat ! Isn't that cute?' she said smiling.

Soledad and Iris 'aawed'.

'Are you sure he just didn't forget your last name?' May said smirking again.

Soledad and Iris burst out laughing.

'You know, you and Drew should be a couple. You're both jerks.' Leaf complained.

May dreamed by hearing that name. Soledad just saw that.

'May, do you have feelings for Drew?' Soledad asked.

May turned red. They all saw it, looked at each other and then they came closer to May.

'Well?' Leaf asked.

'Yes c'mon I feel a gossip coming up!' Iris said.

'I-I don't know' she told the truth.

'No! the answer supposed to be no!' Leaf said dramatically.

'Shut up' Soledad warned Leaf.

She looked at the frustrated May. In a way, she felt sorry for her.

'May, do you like Drew?' Soledad asked straight.

'It – It might be…' she said softly.

'But you have a boyfriend May! OMG gossip!' Iris rushed out of the bathroom.

She couldn't control herself. It might be HER nature calling. She's just born that way.

'Omg, no Iris. Stop!' Leaf followed Iris, that left Soledad and May alone.

Soledad sighed.

'Damn it!' May complained and she hit her head against the wall 4 times.

'Now everyone's gonna think I'm cheating on Brendan! He hurts me twice now!' May was going to cry, but she bites her under lip. Soledad hugged her.

'So that's the problem. Tell me what's wrong about you and Brendan.'

May sighed. She had no other choice.

'I think Brendan broke up with me, but it was in a really rude way.' May burst into crying. It was hard for Soledad to see that. She never saw her crying. She would be the last one on earth to be crying.

'Explain,' Soledad asked calm.

'First he didn't show up for three days. Everybody said he moved to another city. Everybody knew but me! Then I wanted to know what he had to say about this, so I called him. He didn't answer his phone, so I left 3 voicemail messages and sended 5 text-messages, but he still didn't reply. He so did break up with me!'

Drew walked with his friends to his locker.

'That was a though night.' His friend Jona said.

'Yeah, you finally experienced something else on a Saturday. Not your ritual Bingo-night with your grandma right?' Drew joked.

Jona gave him a friendly nudge.

'We have to rush to soccer practise. See you later' Dan said smirking and left with Jona. Drew shook his head. He knows Dan just want to see Julie cheerleading at the other field. He waved them goodbye and opened his locker.

Suddenly he heard breathing. It was loud.

He turned around. There was nobody, it was silent. He frowned and turned back. He put his energy drank back in his locker, but then he heard footsteps.

It came from his left side, so he turned left. He saw a figure passing the corner. He only recognized a dark-coloured hat.

The thing freaked him out. Maybe it was a lost pokemon? He went to the corner to check it out. He walked slowly, it was silent and creepy. He reached the corner.

His back was against the wall, and his hart was beating fast. He was almost peeing in his pants, because he was thinking about the horror-film he saw 2 days ago.

He closed his eyes and gulped. When he founds his guts again, he quickly turned his head to see what it was…. It was gone. He sighed in relief. He walked further, and stopped in front of the staircase.

'Where, or what could it be?' he thought. He looked at the floor. He saw a cell-phone. His eyes widened, it was a blackberry!

'Jackpot!' he picked up the phone.

He opened the menu and looked at it's profile. His eyes widened.

'Double Jackpot!' He yelled.

It was not a regular blackberry. It was the phone of the boyfriend of his crush!

It was Brendan's phone! But how did it end up here? Wasn't he moved? Well, that's what everybody says.

Suddenly he heard breathing again. Drew freezed.

'Hello?' he asked.

This time it became groaning. Drew's heart started beating fast again.

'…f-foood… f ..' He heard, and it continued by a slap against a door.

Drew forgot he was a man and he ran away.

Back to his locker, what was still open.

He looked at the blackberry again, and opened the inbox. He smirked.

He had a plan. It isn't really gentle what he's going to do now, but May deserves better he thought. And Brendan already hurt May, so..

He started typing a text message:

_**Dear May,**_

_**I don't know how to put this**_

_**but I'm breaking up with you**_

_**I'm sorry. Please don't try to **_

_**contact me**_

_**Brendan**_

He doesn't want to hurt May, but he thought it's better this way. Misty already was acting weird when he asked how May was. It definitely has something to do with Brendan, otherwise she had told him. He sends the message and put the blackberry in his pocket, he wanted to close his locker but then he saw… his energy drank was suddenly empty…


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I thought I should finish the story before disappearing…

I promise this chapter is a bit less confusing.

**Chapter 3**

Drew was freaking out. First he thought he was just paranoid because he saw "Gengar's revenge" with his friends two days ago, but now…

"Okay, let me put this straight. Some weirdo with a dark hat and long coat is at school. There's coming weird noises out of the old genitor's closet. And… I swear I heard it said the word food. And then, I find the phone of the unworthy living being wasting our precious oxygen, Who's supposed to be in wherever-town."

Drew was so freaked out that he started to talk to himself to calm down. He was in the cantina,

hiding behind the counter. School was over, so there weren't much students left. No one noticed him there.

…

"But you're not sure he broke up with you?" Soledad asked her trying to be useful. May calmed down, and tried to talk again. "No. He just disappeared. Iris an some other kids told me he moved away. He didn't tell me anything. He's ignoring me. They asked me how our relationship went, and I didn't want people to think that things are going bad. I mean, one misstep, and all the girls will try to pull us apart even more so they can have Brendan…"

"So you told them you know why and where he moved away?" Soledad asked knowingly. May nodded.

"So, I noticed, he told me he hurt you twice?" Soledad asked. May cursed. "Me and my big mouth." She murmured. Soledad gave her a glare that said she won't go away until she confessed. May sighed.

"Alright. Brendan and I are going through a rough time. Or were I guess. Brendan was rushing me into things I wouldn't want to do and… I think he found a substitute while we were together…"

"You mean jerking off?" Soledad asked playfully. May let out a small laugh as she weakly nudged her friend. "You know what I mean. Don't take it so lightly!"

"Listen May. I have never liked this guy. I think you will be better off with someone else. I'm sorry if this sounds a bit cruel, but I'm glad the moron screwed up. I don't want you two to be together." With that, Soledad left. May was dumbfounded.

What the hell? She was dumped by her boyfriend and she just told her to suck it up and move on already. That was harsh…

She put some thought to it, and decided to suck it up just as Soledad said. She was right, it was out of character to sulk. She hadn't a reason to do so. She never was intimate with Brendan. With no one. She hadn't a bad life either. She wasn't poor, didn't starved to death or was suffering from a serious disease.

She grabbed her phone to officially break up with Brendan. Who the hell does he think he is dumping her in this unclear way? She was dense enough, was he messing with her on purpose? Just as she opened her inbox, she saw a new text message.

"Weird, I thought I put my phone on vibrate." It was from Brendan. The air escaped her lungs for that moment. She clicked on it and the message said:

"Well, that saves me the trouble…" She whispered angrily. She stormed out of the girls' bathroom, ignoring the pain in her chest.

….

The boys were waiting impatiently for Ash and Barry to come back with their beer.

"You don't think they're lost or anything right? " Lucas asked. "They're bot idiots. It may happen." Paul replied. They all sighed, knowing they won't get their beer anytime soon.

"Well I'm not going to waste my time here. I'll pick up the booze tomorrow or something." Paul finished his 6th cigarette and stood up to head home. He stopped for a second and glaring gloomy to his friends. "Don't forget to save some for me."

They all gulped and nodded.

Meanwhile in school somewhere…

"Why are we in this area of school Barry?" Ash whined. He was tired carrying the sixpack's with him. "Because, this is where nobody will find us. The teachers never check this place, so we can drink beer In peace." To be precise, this is the History hallway. All classrooms for History classes are crammed together here. The teacher's find it so boring here that they rush to the teacher's launch in an bigger hurry than students.

"Are you sure they told us to meet us here?" "Yes Ash, now don't doubt my intelligence again!"

And so they waited.

….

May rushed out of the bathroom, and to her house. It wasn't far from school, just one street away. She quickly took her camera, and filled her backpack with some stuff she might need for the night.

" Hey dear you're finally home!" Her mother said while making dinner.

"Hey mom, bye mom, I'm staying at Misty's for the night!" "Okay hon-…" She was cut off by the smack of the front door. "Well she is in a hurry. Wonder why?" Her mom went to cooking again.

…

It was six in the evening. All students and teachers went home. Except for a couple of people. Misty and Dawn hided I the room where all founded stuff were stored. The poor creatures were stuck there for two hours after their last class. 15 minutes after the lights went off and they heard a locking sound, they decided to come out.

Misty, who had it all planned out, flashed the flashlight to the door. "Now what?" Dawn asked bit scared. "Don't worry, we came prepared." She grabbed some keys out of her pocket, and unlocked the door. "What! How did you get that?" Dawn asked amazed.

"Remember when May went home to grab the camera, and we were in class?" Dawn nodded. "Didn't you think I went to the bathroom for a ridiculous long time just to pee?" Dawn thought about it. "Yeah, some even said you were giving birth or something." Misty chose to ignore that comment. "Well, Me and Julie went to the reception were Frank, the security, was and when Julie was flirting with him I sneaked his spare keys out of the office."

"That's what I call skills! So, Julie is in it too?" "Not exactly. She will be following our live showcast of the school with Dan, Iris and the boys." Damn nodded, and then they went on to step 2 of their mission. Letting May in though the little window in the fitness hall.

…..

"But it has to be Gengar! Everything from the movie and what happened just fits perfectly!" Drew was still spaced out from reality. So much he even lost track of time. Then some ringtone sound grabbed his attention. It was Brenden blackberry. He clicked on the message. _In interesting, it's from May_:

**I understand. It's not like our relationship **

**was going wonderfully as it was.**

**I hope some day we can be friends sometimes.**

**Goodbye**

Drew sighed. That May. She's too sweet. He's going to kick Brendan's ass someday. But the he remembered, he was the one who send her the fake message. _Well, he shouldn't have left so suddenly, _he thought quickly.

He looked at the phone again, and his eyes went wide. It was 18.15! "What the hell!? Why didn't my parent's call me or anything?" He searched for his phone. "Dammit! My battery died!" He groaned, and started to walk through the cafeteria to do whatever it takes to get out of here.

…..

" Ash-y boy. This one's on you. Because you're loyal and unlike the other douche-bags I hang out with you actually are here…..with me." Barry stated dramatically. He was on his 4th beer. The poor guy couldn't handle his alcohol very well.

"It's their loss…..More beer for us!" Ash gulped down his sixth beer. They were pretty wasted. They bought 4 sixpacks, yes 4, and planned on drinking it all up before heading home.

" Shouldn't we… like… check the time or something?" Barry asked lazily. "Duuuuuude, it's like….2 in the evening chill out." Oh, how wrong they were. The continued having fun, not knowing they were being watched….

….


End file.
